Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses and more particularly to a touch display apparatus and a wallpaper replacing method thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
Due to technological advancement, not only is importance increasingly attached to low weight, small size and esthetic appeal of electronic apparatuses, but there are increasingly strict requirements for dynamic variable design of operation interfaces and intuitive use thereof. Take a smartphone as an example, it allows users to configure how its operation interface looks like, select its wallpaper, and lay its application icons. The users assort and lay the application icons according to the functions of applications or colors of icons, such that the users can determine the optimal or most attractive layout of the application icons according to user preferences.